


Verstael

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Twisting, snapping, Verstael is coming. Twisting, snapping, you’d better start running. | Based on the song "Okaasan" by Machigerita-P





	Verstael

**Author's Note:**

> \- Narrator: Researcher from the notes in 'Episode Prompto'

Twisting, snapping,

Verstael is coming.

Twisting, snapping,

You’d better start running.

 

From dusk til’ the dawn,

Whether human or MT.

You know they’ll be gone,

When screams you hear aplenty.

 

Twisting, snapping,

Verstael is coming.

Twisting, snapping,

You’d better start running.

 

Not all is as it seems,

So you had better run and hide.

Or else all of your dreams,

In pitch and death, they will be dyed.

 

Twisting, snapping,

Verstael is coming.

Twisting, snapping,

You’d better start running.

 

What happens when he comes for them,

Nobody truly knows.

But to the truth you must be numb,

Lest your own morbid interest shows.

 

Twisting, snapping,

Verstael is coming.

Twisting, snapping,

You’d better start running.

 

He has already come for me,

Snapped my bones, and twisted my mind.

And never have I felt more free…

Now to free the rest of your kind.

 

Twisting, snapping,

Now that sounds like our cue.

Twisting, snapping,

We are right behind you.


End file.
